


Drabble: Break On Through.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, History Repeats, Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of this has happened before and it will happen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Break On Through.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://paceisthetrick.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paceisthetrick**](http://paceisthetrick.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _any, any, an endless cycle of birth and death_.

All of this has happened before and it will happen again.

The names don't matter; only the story does.

It goes like this:

Ambition bleeds into plots. Armies rise and fall. Thousands die. One man rules. Rage churns, watering the roots of the next great upheaval. A Vorbarra laughs; the planet bleeds. Twenty years since the last, ten the one before.

The monster feeds on every generation. Dorca drank from its well thrice and then rode off into battle.

The survivors breed the next victims. The years turn into dust.

The names change, the story doesn't. This will happen again.


End file.
